


The Twins with the Three Fathers

by Hiccuplovver



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Heart Break, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccuplovver/pseuds/Hiccuplovver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he left you thought you could move on with his best friend, but when you find out you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is... Who will stay with you? The two possible fathers or your best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shattered Heart with a Fake Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Your outfits in order:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156305487
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156304761
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156314551

_“Chris?” you called as you entered your shared apartment._

_“Hey,” came a sad voice._

_“What’s up?” you asked as you sat next to him on the couch. You tried to wrap your arms around him, but he moved out of your grasp._

_“(y/n), you know I love you. I love you so very much, but…” he started._

_“You’re leaving aren’t you?” you said as you looked down at your feet._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered._

_“I know,” you said as a single tear slid down your cheek. Chris didn’t say anything else except kiss your temple and stood. You shut your eyes because is this is the last memory of dating Christopher Robert Evans; you didn’t want to see his eyes. You knew that those once sparkling and laughing blue ponds would be dripping pity and sadness for you._

That was three weeks ago. Now you were sitting on a panel for the new Avengers movie between Tom and Robert.

“Hey are you alright?” Tom whispered in your ear. You shook your head and looked at him.

“Wha?” you said. Your mic caught that and cut Chris off.

“You alright (y/n)?” you ex asked you with a smile. You knew that it was fake, but you matched his smile.

“I’m fine; just didn’t hear what Tom said boo,” you said with a small laugh. You caught the flask of pain as this was the first time he actually held eye contact with you since the break-up. No one knew you two were dating except your cast mates who happened to be your closet friends.

“Alright, good to hear,” he laughed before continuing his story.

“So are you alright?” Tom whispered in your ear.

“Yeah, just ready for some form of food,” you whispered back. Tom was truly your best friend since you two knew each other since your family flew between Wimbledon and Oxford all your life.

“Wanna go get those candies you like from Disneyland?” he offered.

“Yes,” you pouted as you laid your head on his shoulder. People in the crowd cooed over you two once they noticed after Chris’s story.

“You guys act like you’ve never seen these two all snuggled up before,” Robert said. He wasn’t wrong, there are countless pictures of you and Tom curled up together dating back to when you were six and he was ten. Rob also said that just to tick off Chris.

“That doesn’t mean we don’t get tired of it,” you heard Chris grumble causing you to laugh so hard you fell out of your chair. Everyone started laughing, but you couldn’t help but laugh at your ex.

“Jealous much Evans?” you shorted into your mic.

“At least I didn’t fall out of my chair,” he defended with red cheeks.

“That’s a daily occurrence,” you wheezed as you caught your breath.

“You alright (y/n)?” Rob chuckled.

“I can’t breathe,” you choked out as you kept laughing. You managed to control yourself and reduce your hysterical fit into little giggles.

“You good?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah,” you said as you wiped your tears away.

“Alright raccoon eyes,” Scarlet said.

“What?” you said as you pulled out your phone.

“You still look beautiful,” Sebastian said from next to Chris.

“Aw, thank Seb,” you smiled.

“No prob,” he said with a hint of blush that you caught when you saw it. The panel continued with its normal banter and remarks before you all went backstage.

“Wanna meet in the lobby after we change?” you asked Tom as you two walked to the hotel.

“Of course darling,” he said. You separated once you reached your floor, but on your way to your room you bumped into someone.

“Sorry!” you both yelped. Looking up, you smiled as Sebastian Stan’s blue eyes.

“Hi Seb,” you giggled as you helped each other to your feet.

“Hey (y/n),” he chuckled.

“Whatcha up to?” you asked.

“Nothing just going to grab a coffee. Would you care to join me?” he asked.

“I'm sorry, but Tom promised me Disney candy and he’s going to keep it,” you said the last part a tad louder and Tom poked his head out of his room.

“I will,” he called.

“Good,” you laughed back.

“Maybe I’ll get to take you out to dinner soon to make up for this date?” he asked with a smile. You blushed a very _very_ dark red. The last time you blushed this dark was your first time with… never mind. You don’t see him that way anymore.

“Y-yeah sure,” you said as you bit your lip.

“Good,” he smiled as he tucked a strand of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. His hand cupped your burning cheek for a minute in a small earth freezing moment. Sadly Chris had to ruin that moment.

“Excuse me,” he growled as he barged right past you both and into his own room.

“I’ll call you?” Seb asked.

“Yeah,” you said before kissing his cheek and walking to your room.

…

“I’m glad you’re moving on,” Tom said with a smile as you two walked out of Marceline’s Confectionary. You didn’t know if you detected a hint of jealousy or not.

“Thanks, but I’m still scared to let my guard fully down; I’m still kinda shattered from Chris,” you said before biting a marshmallow ear off your red velvet Mickey cake pop.

“Ear,” Tom said as he opened his mouth. You let him bite the other marshmallow ear.

“I think you meant to say,” you paused and cleared your voice before speaking in an imitation of his voice, “You are a strong, independent, smart woman who always builds herself up better and stronger than before.”

“You just said it darling,” he chuckled. You rolled your eyes as you two sat on a bench.

“Should I go through with it though? I-I mean do you see how close with Chris he is? Even though we don’t have the best of relationships I don’t wanna take his best friend away,” you said.

“Chris will get over it,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“I guess, you’re right,” you said as you took a bite of the treat and passed it to Tom.


	2. Ages

You are: 30

Chris is : 33

Seb is : 32

Tom is : 34

 


	3. Chris Comes to Pick Up His Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfits In Order:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156395838
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156404424

A week later you are pacing your bedroom nervous as hell. Chris called and said that he forgot some of his stuff at the apartment. You were scared out of your mind to be left alone with him. Tom didn’t even know. If you told him he would fly out to you and be there to keep Chris away from you.

“Hey,” Chris’s voice said from behind you. You screamed in fright before realizing it was Chris.

“Damn it Chris,” you breathed out in a light laughed with your hand over your heart. He flashed you a quick smile before holding up his key.

“You should have this,” he said with a now sad smile. You smile faded as you took the little piece of metal.

_“This is our place now,” Chris said as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You two were officially moved in and set up in your new apartment. You smiled and turned around to face him._

_“And this is for you,” you said as you held up his key. His smile couldn’t get any bigger._

_“Hopefully we’ll get a bigger house in the future,” he said as he started to dance with you._

_“Don’t jinx it!” you laughed. Chris dipped and kissed you deeply._

_“I won't, but I think we should do something to maybe forget what I said and break in the apartment?” he purred as he lowered his head to your neck. Blushing, you nodded and moaned as his lips connected with your neck._

“(y/n)?” Chris said, jarring you from the memory.

“Sorry, what?” you said looking up from the key. He cupped your cheek and his thumb swiped away a tear you didn’t know existed.

“I know it’s hard still, but this is better for us both,” he sighed.

“Y-yeah, so you know where you stuff is. I’m gonna grab a drink. You want one?” you asked as you walked into the kitchen.

“No thanks,” he said as he followed you.

“Then why are you following me?” you asked him as you grabbed a glass of water and hopped up on the marble counter.

“I don’t know,” he said. He then chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” you asked.

“I remember hating that skirt so much,” he smiled.

“And why’s that? I love this skirt,” you said with a growing smile.

“It was too long to push up your waist, but clung to your legs when I tried to pull it down,” he said causing you to blush and an unwanted wetness to form between your legs.

“Chris,” you said as you looked away, but Chris cupped your cheek.

“One last time before we go our separate ways?” he whispered almost pleadingly as he placed his forehead on yours. You couldn’t take it and wrapped your arms around his neck and pulling him into a needy kiss. He picked you up and ran to your bedroom.

\---Later with Chris’s POV---

(y/n) was panting and moaning under me as I thrusted into her. My arms rooted on either side of her head with her nails trailing down them. She was so tight!

“C-Chris,” she whimpered. I smirked knowing she was close.

“Alright _my_ baby girl, I got it,” I growled before adjusting my angle and pounding in her harder. One of my hands snaked down her front and between us where I stroked her clit. She screamed and arched her back as she came. Her walls tightened around me causing my hips to spasm as released in her. I slowly lowered myself on top of her allowing her to pull me into a familiar and missed embrace.

“I guess that’s it, huh?” she said after a second. I sighed and kissed her shoulder.

“Yeah,” I said as I eased out of her with a small moan.

“Did you really leave anything here?” she asked as she pulled her sheets around her chest.

“No, I just wanted to see you and the place one last time,” I chuckled as I walked into her bathroom.

“You knew I-” what she was saying got drowned out when I took the condom off.

I saw a drip of white on my finger. I looked at the condom and saw a small drop forming at the end where a tear was.

“Chris?” (y/n) called.

“Y-yeah, what were you saying again?” I choked out as I cleaned up and hid the evidence.

“I said that you knew I’d require dinner first if you wanted sex,” she said as she redressed herself.

“Right,” I said as I dressed.

“This is goodbye Chris,” she said with a sad smile.

“Yeah,” I said as a pang hit me right in the heart.

“Bye,” she said as she kissed my forehead.

“I’m gonna miss how you need to get on your tip toes to kiss my cheek,” I chuckled.

“Right,” she laughed.

“By cookie,” I said using my old nickname for her as I kiss the top of her head. With that I turned and walked out holding my tears at bay at the mistake I just did.

\---A few minutes later Your POV---

“Tom I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life,” you groaned into the phone.

“What’s that love?” he asked.

“I slept with Chris again,” you said.

“(y/n) no!” he scolded.

“I couldn’t help it! He did the thing and the smile, and god the eyes!” you blubbered as you lay out on your couch.

“Do you want me to move in to be the biggest cock block of your life?” he asked.

“No,” you sighed.

“Was it good at least?” Tom asked.

“Thomas!” you gasped.

“Well?” he chuckled.

“Better than others,” you said as you blushed a deep red.

“Hey when’s that date with Sebastian?”

“Tomorrow, I should clean the house now to get it over with,” you huffed.

“Really you’re putting out on the first date?” Tom asked.

“Think of it as a cleanse from Chris,” you laughed.

“Good luck then,” he said.

“Thanks Tom,” you said.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfits:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156383887
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156501795
> 
> The Bar:
> 
> http://i.huffpost.com/gen/257080/images/r-THREE-CLUBS-large570.jpg
> 
> What Seb Looks Like:
> 
> http://cdn01.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/vancamp-stan/emily-vancamp-sebastian-stan-iron-man-3-hollywood-premiere-08.jpg

You we’re ready two hours before he was supposed to pick you up and your anxiety started up.

_What if this ends up like Chris? What if I get hurt again? What if-_

That’s when your phone started ringing.

“I can tell you’re freaking out,” Tom said when you answered.

“No I’m not,” you said.

“You’re pacing,” he said.

“No I’m-” you looked down and froze.

“(y/n), sit down and go on your laptop. Play a game or check your tumblr or whatever; just calm down and remember to have fun tonight.”

“Thanks Tom,” you said.

“Call me tomorrow if I need to bash his skull in darling,” he said.

“Alright. Goodnight Tom,” you said.

“Have fun (y/n),” he said before you both hung up. You smiled and started a quick Q&A on twitter with very mild questions because no one knew about it. You lost track of time and heard a knock at the door. You quickly put your laptop away and fixed your hair before answering the door.

“Hey,” Seb said as he handed you a bouquet of flowers. You smiled as you smelled them.

“Hello Sebastian, these are beautiful,” you said. You motioned for him to come in as you went to put the flowers in a vase.

“You redecorated,” Seb said from the living room.

_“(y/n), darling, you need to pull yourself together and do something. Redecorate, go to the spa, go to the movies in your sweats, but do something love,” Tom pleaded with you after your fourth day in bed living off of Chinese take-out._

_“No,” you said. You were curled up with Tom with your head on his chest staining his shirt with tears._

_“Love, how’s about we go to the hardware store and by those colors you always wanted to use in each room?”_

_“Really?” you sniffed as you looked up at your friend. He kissed your temple and rubbed your back._

_“Yes really,” he said._

_“Can we start with the ugly white in the living room?” you asked as you wiped your eyes._

_“I was hoping we could tackle that first!” Tom said as he jumped out of bed and bolted to your dresser to pull out some form of clothing for you two to go shopping in._

“Yeah, Tom and I got rid of the white for a lovely lavender,” you said as you walked out to him.

“You two did great. Ready to go?” he asked as he held out his arm for you. You slipped on your coat and grabbed your keys and wallet before slipping your arm into his.

\---The Next Morning---

“What happened?” you groaned as you lifted your head from you overly warm pillow. That’s when you hear someone groan. You’re eyes widened and saw Sebastian sleeping under you. When you moved you felt only skin on skin contact and soreness from your lower half. You’re eyes widened at this as you managed to untangle yourself from him, grab your phone a shirt from the floor, and lock yourself in the bathroom.

“How’d it go?” Tom asked when you answered the phone.

“Well I woke up with him in bed with me naked!” you whispered as you tossed on the shirt.

“We’ve gone over this! Don’t put out on the first date!” Tom said. His loud voice caused your head to throb.

“Not so loud,” you whimpered.

“Are you hung over?” he hissed.

“Maybe,” you said as you looked for some aspirin.

“So the first time you had sex with someone else, you were drunk?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said before padding out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

“Tell me what happened last night,” Tom sighed.

_“This is wonderful Seb,” you laughed as you two walked into the bar._

_“Well I know that you, missy, aren’t a stuffy girl and would prefer a burger to some gourmet dinner,” Seb said as he pulled out your bar stool for you._

_The night started very easy and simple; a beer or two, easy conversation, pool and darts. Then the drinks you and he ordered became stronger before they ended up as shots. You were grateful that you two took a cab because it made it a whole lot easier for the bartender to escort you two to a cab and not worry about your car staying in the parking lot for the rest of the night._

_You managed to tell the cab drive where you live as Seb latched onto your neck and help your hips. Once that part was done, you smiled and giggled drunkly as you kissed him back._

_“No need to pay, I loved you both in the superhero movies,” the driver said._

_“Thanks,” Seb said as he took your hand and ran with you to your apartment._

_Once on your floor, you and Seb stumbled out of the elevator in a lip lock. After some uncoordinated walking and drunk stumbling, you two made it to your door. It was a miracle that you even got your door open with how handsy Seb was getting. You banged the door open and dragged Seb in by his coat collar._

_“Seb! I have neighbors!” you giggled as he slammed the door shut._

_“Soooooo?” he laughed as he picked you up. You burst out laughing as you are tossed over his shoulder as he runs to your bedroom._

“And then he proceeded-” you continued.

“I don’t need to hear it!” Tom shouted. You hissed and held your head before getting the pain killers. You hear a groan from the bedroom.

“I gotta go,” you whispered before hanging up, taking your pills, then refilling the water and bringing it with the bottle of pain killers to Seb.

“Hey,” he whispered from the bed. You smiled and sat on his side of the bed and placed the water and pills on the bedside table before kissing his temple.

“How you feeling?” you asked softly as you ran your fingers through his long soft brown locks.

“Head hurts, but fine,” he said.

“That’s good,” you yawned as you climbed over him to get to your side of the bed.

“You look good in my shirt,” he said before taking the medicine.

“Huh?” you said as you looked down. You were wearing his shirt and nodded before cuddling down in your bed.

“You didn’t realize you put it on till now huh?” he chuckled as he pulled your back to his chest.

“Maaaaaaaaayyyybbbbbbeeeeee,” you blushed.

“It’s cute,” he said before kissing your cheek. You giggled and cuddled back into him. You two were falling back asleep when a thought crossed your mind.

“Did we use protection?” you whispered.

“When was your last period?” he muttered.

“Two maybe three weeks ago?” you said unsure.

“We should be fine,” Seb yawned before falling asleep. You felt a few pangs of worry, but sleep took over before you could really do anything about it.


	5. Duck My Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfits:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156658742
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156686976
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156692827
> 
> How Seb Looks Like:
> 
> http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/237/3/9/the_actual_challenge__sebastian_stan_x_reader__by_tonystarks_girl-d7wp4a0.jpg
> 
> How Sick Flash Back Chris Looks Like:
> 
> https://emmanueltjiya.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/peuf_20130419_3338.jpg
> 
> How Chris POV Looks Like:
> 
> http://s222.photobucket.com/user/fromjoe/media/sh/chris_evans02.jpg.html
> 
> How Ivan Looks Like:
> 
> http://forkyu.com/cute-baby-boy-brown-eyes-hd-wallpaper/cute-baby-boy-brown-eyes-hd-wallpaper-for-desktop-background
> 
> How Chris Looks Like In His Flash Back:
> 
> https://cinesnark.files.wordpress.com/2010/04/cehot.jpg

You and Seb were curled together on the couch watching movies because you weren’t feeling well.

“I miss your long hair,” you said as you ran your fingers through the now cut hair of your boyfriend. You two have been going out for about four weeks, but you’ve noticed that you’ve gained weight. Seb assured you that you had a stomach bug and you were known to get sick easily, but something was definitely wrong when the delivery man came with the Chinese food.

“I got it,” Seb said as he got out of bed. You slowly got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get plates and such.

“Thank you,” the delivery guy said probably after a selfie with Seb.

“Cool kid,” Seb chuckled as he brought the food in. You smiled, but felt your face drain of color as the smell of normally your favorite food hit your nose. You dropped a glass and as it shattered you bolted for the bathroom.

“(y/n)!” Seb called as he followed you. This was the only time you were grateful for Seb leaving the god damn toilet seat up. You fell to your knees and emptied the contents of your stomach. Seb rubbed your back after getting your toothbrush ready for you.

“I hate being sick!” you sobbed as you wiped your mouth.

“I know babe,” Seb said as he pulled you into his lap and rocked you.

_“Shh, my love, you’re gonna be alright,” Chris soothed softly as he carried you back to bed._

_“It hurts,” you cried softly. He laid down with you still in his arms and kissed your hair._

_“I know, but once you get the bad stuff out you’ll be alright,” he said as he rubbed your back._

_“Chris?” you sniffed._

_“Yeah?” he asked._

_“Would you ever leave me? I know I must sound like a whiney girlfriend, but would you?” you murmured not looking him in the eye._

_“Never, but…” he trailed off._

_“But what?” you asked._

_“If I ever, don’t make me tell you why,” he said._

_“Why?” you asked looking up at him._

_“I would never be able to take the look of pain in your eyes,” he said._

_“I don’t think you’d be able to do that,” you said before you felt another wave of sick and launched off your boyfriend and back to the bathroom._

“Brush your teeth dolly; I’m gonna make you some tea,” Seb said as he helped you to your feet.

“Thank you Seb,” you said as he cupped your face. He wiped your tears away and kissed your forehead and left you.

\---Switch to Seb’s POV---

“Tom, help!” I whispered into the phone.

“Sebastian?” he yawned.

“Yeah, help me!” I whispered.

“What’s wrong? Is it (y/n)? She should be on Red Week. Look for her stash of chocolate in the soup bowls,” he said.

“What is Red Week?” I asked.

“Her period,” Tom said.

“I-I don’t now, but she is barfing her guts out and- wait; did you say that there is chocolate in the soup bowls?” I asked as I headed towards the bowls.

“She’s sick? Tea is the key and _The Great Mouse Detective_ to start off your movie marathon followed by _Sweeney Todd_ ,” Tom said as I wrote it down.

“You are a life saver,” I saw through a mouth full of dark chocolate covered almonds.

“Stop eating her candy Sebastian,” Tom scolded.

“Got it. Did you also say that she should be on red week this week?” I asked as I looked at the calendar.

“Yeah, get the heating blankets out too if the cramps start,” Tom advised.

“Thanks Tom,” I said before hanging up and getting everything ready for (y/n).

“Thanks Seb,” she said when I found her in bed.

“No prob babe and thank Tom for helping me,” I said before kissing her temple.

“My emergency hotline,” she laughed before clutching her abdomen.

“(y/n)? Tom said you should be on Red Week now. I checked the calendar and it said you should’ve been due last week. Are you alright?” I asked concern, worry, and a small bit of excitement filling my core.

“I am?” she stared up at the ceiling thinking something over before her eyes widened.

“What’s wrong (y/n)?” I asked her.

“Give me a few minutes,” she said before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

I started pacing the room when my phone went off. It was Chris.

“Hey man,” he said from his side.

“Hey,” I said in a shaky voice as I walked into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“(y-y/n) is sick a-and late,” I said.

“What do you mean late?” Chris asked.

“Her period man! It’s late,” I hissed.

“H-have y-you two?” he sounded like he was gonna pass out.

“Yeah we did. We were drunk and don’t remember if we used protection or not,” I said.

“Do you think she’s,” he said.

“I-I don’t know,” I said as tears formed in my eyes.

“Shit,” Chris breathed.

“Why are you upset? I might have gotten my girlfriend of about a month pregnant!” I snapped into the phone.

“I-I gotta g-go,” Chris said before hanging up.

“Sebastian?” (y/n)’s soft voice called. I raced to here and wrapped her in my arms.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as she wiped my tears away.

\---Chris’s POV---

What have I done? She finally moves on with her life and I get her pregnant! Sebastian will never forgive me. I was sitting in my new apartment staring out the window.

“Hey, so I have to go, but call me alright?” a voice behind me says.

“Yeah, yeah sure Alex,” I say not really caring about this one night thing I had with her when needed.

“Damn it Chris! My name is Emily!” she shouted before storming out of my place. My mind was somewhere else though.

_“Hey babe,” I called as I entered my home after being away for a few months for a movie._

_“Who’s that, huh? Let’s go see,” (y/n) cooed causing a joyful laughter to break out._

_“Babe?” I called as I walked into our bed room to see her holding a baby._

_“Hey,” she beamed at me._

_“How long have I been gone?” I asked as I walked up to them._

_“Dork; this is my cousin’s baby Ivan,” she giggled as little Ivan made grabby hands at me._

_“Can I hold him?” I asked._

_“Mind his head,” she said as she passed him to me. His little hands felt my rough cheeks._

_“Rough huh little man?” I chuckled as he kept feeling my face._

_“I want a few,” (y/n) sighed as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled my back._

_“One day,” I agreed._

The ringing of my phone brought me out of this.

“Hello?” I said.

“Chris, um, I don’t know how to tell you this, but…”


	6. I Need To Tell You Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfits:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/thinking_future_with_tom/set?id=156737704
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/chriss_dream/set?id=156802558
> 
> Young Tom:
> 
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/a2ac582774a8b5be6000780d07aac8a1/tumblr_nn60473pkW1tgt2xro1_400.jpg
> 
> Sebastian:
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26232673
> 
> Chris in his Dream:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c3/51/3f/c3513f8d7949c2f32d3dc904dcaf20ca.jpg

When Seb said that you were late you locked yourself in the bathroom. Your hands were shaking as you rummaged under the sink for your hidden test.

_“Do you want kids?” Tom asked you as you two sat under the willow tree in the park._

_“Three sounds just right,” you said as you rested your head in his lap._

_“Gender?” he asked as he ran his fingers through your hair._

_“Two boys then after a few years a little girl,” you sighed. Tom smiled down at you with his golden curls shining in the sun._

_“Sounds great,” Tom said._

_“I want at least one of my kids to his perfect curls like you Tom,” you said as you reached your hand up to run it through his soft hair. He blushed and kissed your nose._

_“Maybe you will,” he smiled down at you._

The timer went off. You shook your head and remembered to check the small stick. Before you looked you called Tom.

“Hey, how are you feeling love?” Tom asked you sniffed before breaking down into tears.

“Tom, I’m scared,” you sobbed softly so Seb wouldn’t hear.

“Why? Did Seb do something?!” he demanded.

“N-no, but I-I might be pregnant,” you cried.

“Hey, calm down love,” he cooed.

“Alright,” you said.

“Did you take a test?”

“Yes.”

“Did you look at it?”

“No,” you sniffed.

“Wanna switch to face time so I can look with you?” he asked.

“Yes,” you said as you saw Tom’s reassuring face on the screen.

“Ready?” he asked.

“No,” you said.

“Look with me love,” he said. You nodded and flipped your camera. You grabbed the stick and showed Tom, but closed your eyes.

“Well?” you asked.

“Look love,” he said. Your eyes opened and teared up at the sight.

“Congrats,” Tom chuckled. You couldn’t stop the smile.

“Seb and I are having a baby,” you whisper-yelled. You looked down at Tom and swore you saw something in his eyes.

“Love, I’m gonna fly out in a few days to see you both,” Tom said.

“Alright. I love you Tom,” you said.

“Love you too,” he said before his face disappeared.

You felt lonely when he left, but you had to tell Seb now.

“Just rip off the Band-Aid,” you said as you took a deep breath.

“Sebastian?” you called softly. He raced to your side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked after wrapping me in his arms.

“Look,” you said as fear and excitement filled you. He took the stick with tears in his eyes as he looked.

“We’re having a baby?” he asked as a few tears dripping out of his eyes.

“Yeah,” you said with a small smiled.

“WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” he cheered as he spun you around the room.

“You’re not scared?” you asked him when he set you down.

“Yeah, but not too much,” he said with a smile.

“Even though we just started this relationship?” you said. He smiled and nodded.

“I gotta call my family,” Seb said as he walked out to the living room. You smiled and walked over to the large mirror in your room. You lifted your shirt and rubbed your hand over your abdomen.

“Hello there,” you whispered with a smiled.

\---Back to Chris’s POV---

“… we’re having a baby!” Sebastian shouted.

“What?” I said my face going pale.

“(y/n) and I are going to be parents,” he said happily.

_She’s pregnant? Did I do that? Or did Sebastian_?

My head felt dizzy and then everything went black.

\---Your POV---

“Babe I’m gonna go check on Chris. I think he passed out when I told him,” Seb said as he came back into the bedroom.

“You told him?” you asked, looking away from the mirror.

“Yeah he’s my best friend. I’m going over to his place to make sure he’s alright,” he said as he kissed your lips. You watched as he dressed and left to visit your ex.

“What is he gonna think?” you thought out loud before returning to looking at your tummy.

\---Chris’s POV---

_“Chris!” she giggled as my hands grabbed her hips._

_“Gotcha ya!” I said as I pulled her back against me. She laughed as I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_“Come on Chris, let me go,” she giggled as she tried to wiggle from my grip._

_“Nope,” I sang in her ear as I fell back onto the grass._

_“Chris!” she shrieked as she fell on me. We both laugh as she turned around so she was looking down at me._

_“Wow,” I said as I cupped my girlfriend’s cheek._

_“What wow?” she asked as she blushed._

_“You look extremely beautiful,” I smiled._

_“Chris,” she said as she looked away and blushed harder._

_“I love you (y/n),” I said as I leaned up to kiss her cheek. She smiled and kissed._

_“I love you two Chris,” she said as she smiled down at me._

_“Chris~” she sang when she pulled back._

_“Mmmm?” I hummed._

“Chris!” Sebastian shouted as he dumped water in my face. I shot right up.

“What?!” I shouted.

“You passed out over the phone dumbass,” Seb chuckled.

“Really?” I groaned as I rubbed my head.

“Yeah, right after I told you that (y/n) and I are having a baby,” he said with a smile.

“R-really,” I stuttered.

“Chris, man, you’re pale,” Seb said.

“H-huh?” I said as I started thinking that I truly fucked up and I ruined (y/n)’s life even more.

“Come on, let’s get you some water and put you to bed,” Seb said as he helped me up and to my room.

“S-Seb, I need to tell you something, but I don’t think you’re gonna like it,” I stammered as I was helped into my bed.

“And what’s that buddy?” he asked as he walked into my bathroom for a glass of water.

“She needs to be here too,” I said.

“Who does?” Seb asked as he brought out the glass of water.

“(y/n),” I said causing confusion to wash over Sebastian’s face.


	7. Chris Shares His News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfits:  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156888486
> 
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156903333
> 
> Chris:  
> http://image.thefashionisto.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/02/Chris-Evans-Henley-Shirt.jpg
> 
> Seb:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/91/ee/f0/91eef0e2c2eb7192674114fa64f40f48.jpg
> 
> Seb when you first meet him:  
> http://cdn7.staztic.com/app/a/2737/2737692/sebastian-stan-wallpapers-hd-1-4-s-307x512.jpg
> 
> Chris when you first meet Seb:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/6a/95/40/6a95404554ca24d75a8c07b837dad93d.jpg
> 
> Chris on set:  
> http://www.onsecrethunt.com/wallpaper/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Chris-Evans-in-Navy-Uniform.jpg
> 
> Your movie outfit:  
> http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v1/1771730054/free-shipping-RK1-Rockabilly-Polka-Dot-Halter-Work-font-b-Dress-b-font-Black-font-b.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/71/3b/cd/713bcd7b2302679a898c7cfceb1b63da.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/34/ee/e1/34eee137b285a77a3bfb051b7a67628d.jpg
> 
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/3c/Leg_Fetishism.jpg
> 
> Seb on set:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/d1/3a/7f/d13a7fb4e92136adfbf1053dcf7f28ee.jpg
> 
> Chris's Sweats:  
> http://www.celebitchy.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/FFN_Evans_Chris_PREMIERE_EXC_081513_51181094.jpg
> 
> Seb's Hoodie:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/fb/5a/e5/fb5ae50e2316ebf2f84fd07a43695977.jpg

“I hope you’re a little boy,” you cooed to your tummy as you traced random patterns where your child will grow.

“Babe?” Seb called.

“Hey,” you smiled as you walked out to him.

“Hi,” he said as he kissed you.

“How’s Chris? Did he pass out?” you asked.

“Yeah, but he’s requesting that he speaks to both of us tomorrow over tea at his place,” Seb said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Alright,” you smiled. You haven’t really gotten to talk to Chris after you two slept with each other.

“To bed?” Seb asked.

“Yeah,” you said as you went to brush your teeth.

A few minutes later you were lying down with Seb’s hands on your abdomen and his chest pressed to your back.

“We’re having a baby,” Seb grinned into your hair. You smiled as intertwined your fingers with his before falling asleep.

\---The Next Day---

“Are you sure you wanna wear heels?” Seb asked you as he helped you into the car.

“Seb you’re acting like I'm already nine months pregnant,” you chuckled.

“We go see the doctor when?” he asked as he drove to Chris’s place.

“Two weeks,” you giggled as you leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“So what do you think Chris wants to tell us?” Seb asked as he held your hand.

“Dunno?” you shrugged as you turned your head to look out of the window. You prayed that is has nothing to do with the night you two shared.

“Hey Chris,” Seb said when Chris opened the door.

“Hey man,” he said as they hugged. You stood off to the side with your mind somewhere else.

_“Who’s that?” you asked your boyfriend after you heard a knock at the door._

_“Oh, Sebastian Stan is coming over to pick up his script,” Chris said._

_“Bucky?” you asked._

_“Yep,” he chuckled before opening the door._

_“Hey Chris,” a new voice said._

_“Hey Sebastian,” Chris said you walked out of the kitchen and saw Chris and this handsome stranger hugging._

_“Aw,” you said as you leaned in the doorway._

_“Oh, hello,” Sebastian said as he took of his shoulder bag and held his hand out to you._

_“Oh no. I come from a large family, you get hugs,” you said as you hugged him._

_“O-okay,” he stuttered._

_“Well you might as well get used to it since this little lady is playing your girlfriend in the movie,” Chris chuckled when you two pulled apart. You looked at Sebastian and saw that his face was bright red._

_“W-well I look forward to working with you ma’am,” he said._

_“Psh, call me (y/n),” you said with a bright smile. This just made Sebastian’s ears turn bright red._

“Yo lady,” Chris said as he waved his hand in front of your face.

“Sorry spaced out,” you said.

“I know,” he chuckled.

“Hey Chris,” you smiled shyly before he wrapped you up into a tight hug.

“Whoa, not so tight,” Sebastian said as he pried you from Chris’s grip.

“She’s not even showing yet,” Chris said. Sebastian tensed and his fists clenched as did Chris’s. You rolled your eyes at this.

_“Chris?” you asked. Both of you were on set of the first Captain America movie. He was in his army uniform and you were in your black and purple dress for the next scene._

_“Wow, you look beautiful,” he said as he twirled you._

_“I’m keeping this,” you giggled._

_“Good, I love it,” he said as you two started dancing._

_“Um excuse me, but I think you’re dancing with my girl,” Sebastian said as he cut in._

_“Only in the movie Seb,” Chris chuckled dryly. Seb just shrugged and twirled you enough for your skirt to go up exposing your garter._

_“Sebastian!” you shrieked and laughed as you blushed a bright red._

_“That’s a little too much Sebastian,” Chris said as he puffed up while stepping between you and Seb._

_“Just playing Chris; loosen up,” Seb chuckled before we all were called to set._

“Guys, calm down. Let’s have some tea and talk about what Chris wanted to talk about alright?” you said as you took Seb’s hand in your and walked into the apartment.

“English breakfast with three scoops of sugar and milk?” Chris asked.

“You called Tom?” you said as you looked around.

“Maybe,” he murmured.

“Heard that and what is up with you and this red?” you asked as you looked at the red color you painted over in your own home.

“I like it. Sandwich?” Chris asked.

“No thanks, I can’t keep anything down,” you said.

“Sebastian, coffee or tea?” Chris asked.

“Coffee,” he said as he walked you over to the table where Chris had the drinks and snacks set out. Thankfully the boys pointed you to the where the bathroom was just in case.

“So what did you want to talk to us about Chris?” you asked your ex as you sipped your tea.

“Well you remember that night we had?” Chris said.

“What night?” Seb asked as a hurt look crossed his face.

_Of course you had to bring this up,_ you thought.

“It was kinda right before we had our first date,” you admitted.

“You slept with him after I asked you out?!” Sebastian shouted. You cowered back a bit and whimpered.

“Sebastian, don’t act like you’ve never slept with an ex after someone asked them out. Plus you two weren’t even dating yet!” Chris snapped.

“Fine, but why are you bringing this up?” Sebastian said not meeting your eyes.

“Um, I-I didn’t tell you something important when we finished,” Chris said.

“What didn’t you say?” you asked.

“Well…” he trailed off.

“Can you stop trailing the fuck off and tell us?” Seb growled.

“When I took the condom off, um,” Chris said.

“Did it break?” you asked anger and fear growing in your guy.

“Yes,” Chris said.

“WHAT?!” Seb and you shouted.

“AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME?!” you snapped and stood up so fast your chair fell back, but the sudden action made you dizzy and sick.

“I’m sorry,” Chris said with tears dripping down his cheeks.

_Why did I stand up so fast? Oh Chris, don’t cry. I can’t be mad at you when you cry,_ you thought as a wave of ick washed over you and you wobbled.

“(y/n), come on,” Seb said as he picked you up and led you to the bathroom. He held your hair up as you emptied your stomach.

“Shh, I got you,” Seb said as he kissed your temple.

“Here’s a clean toothbrush, toothpaste, water, Advil, and crackers are on the coffee table. I have the blankets in the dryer ‘cause I know you like the smell of clean laundry. Anything else you need?” Chris asked as he came into the bathroom.

“Shoes,” you sniffed as you held your legs up for him to take them off.

“Want some socks?” Chris questioned.

“Yes and the navy sweats with the white stripe. Seb can you get your grey hoodie and my make-up bag rom the car please?” you asked as you stood. The boys nodded and went off to do as you asked.

Within the hour, you were showered, vomited again, teeth brushed again, redressed in the combination of your ex’s and your boyfriend’s clothes, and now on the couch with Seb running his fingers through your hair while Chris rubbed your back as you whimpered in pain.

“What are we gonna do?” Seb asked.

“We won’t be able to get a paternity test for a few weeks,” Chris sighed.

“We’ll face that when the time comes,” you said, sobering quickly.

“But what will happen if it’s mine?” Chris asked. You felt a pang of fear hit you.

“I-I don’t know,” you said as tears formed in your eyes.

“Don’t cry babe,” Sebastian cooed.

“How are you being so calm?” you cried a bit.

“Because I love you (y/n),” he said with a blush.


	8. Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily:  
> http://www.ripoffreport.com/d/r1132317-h7zdnh-vdv4jii7b4/1.jpeg

\---Chris POV---

_Damn you Sebastian. You choose now to tell her!_ I was fuming on the inside, but my outside was calm. I watched in heart break as (y/n) teared up and brought her boyfriend into a kiss.

“Chris?” (y/n) asked when they pulled apart.

“Yeah?” I said.

“If this baby is yours, I do want your help. I won't keep you from them,” she said.

“Thank you,” I said with a smile.

“I think we should head home,” Sebastian said as he picked up (y/n) bridal style and carried her towards the door.

“I’ll wash your stuff and swing by tomorrow to drop them off,” I said as I opened the door.

“Thanks Chris,” (y/n) said as curled into Sebastian.

“Any time,” I said before kissing her temple. Seb glared at me before walking out of my apartment. After I shut the door and hand all of (y/n)’s clothes in the washing machine, I sat down on my couch with a beer.

When I finally was relaxed there was a knock at the door. Rolling my eyes I got up expecting a fan that might have found me, but instead I got…

“Chris!” Emily chirped as she tugged me down into a wet kiss. I struggled a bit and pulled back immediately from her grip.

“Hey Emily,” I said nervously. She smirked and walked in while handing me her purse.

“So where to do it tonight, hmm?” she started as she stalked around my home.

“Really Emily, tonight isn’t a good night I-” I tried, but she kept talking.

“The couch if good for a quickie, bed for all night or for more _creative_ play, the dining room table is fun, but… oh! You had another girl over,” she gasped as she looked at the fresh ring stain.

“Yeah so?” I asked.

“I thought I was the only girl you were seeing Chris,” she pouted as she walked up to me.

“I’m not seeing you. You supposed to be a one night fling, but you keep coming back,” I snapped.

“And you keep fucking me,” she purred as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

“No more. Please leave,” I asked her as I pulled her off.

“Really is this whore better looking than me? Does she fuck better than me? Is that slut still here?!” she said as she blew up.

“Emily, calm down and just leave please,” I said as I gave her, her purse back and lead the fuming woman to the door.

“I will find that whore and give her a piece of my mind,” she growled before slapping me and leaving a few scratch marks on my cheek before leaving. I called security and told them to stop letting Emily back up to my apartment before cleaning my wounds and finishing my beer.

\---Seb’s POV---

(y/n) fell asleep on the car ride back home holding my hand. She was so perfect in my eyes. I don’t blame her if she’s carrying Chris’s kid.

I blame him.

He didn’t tell her. He didn’t think. He still loves her.

_Is this a plan for him to take her from me?_ I thought as I looked at my sleeping girlfriend. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back three times.

“Love you too,” I whispered. We pulled up to her apartment… well I, gonna have to move in now, so our apartment, and carried her inside.

“Seb?” she yawned.

“Yeah love?” I asked as I placed her on the bed.

“I love you. I didn’t know this would happen,” she said as a few tears escaped her beautiful perfect eyes.

“Hey there is no need for tears. You had no idea. Don’t beat yourself up about it,” I said as I wiped away her tears.

“Are you gonna stay if the baby isn’t yours?” she whispered.

“Of course; I’m not going to leaving you alone, ever!” I reassured her. She smiled and kissed me.

“Good,” she said.

“I’m gonna run over to my place and pack some more clothes,” I said.

“Alright, love you Seb,” she yawned before drifting off to sleep.

“Love you too,” I said before kissing her temple.

I silently left the apartment and returned to Chris’s.

“Look Emily I told you to leave,” Chris snapped as he opened the door.

“Not Emily,” I growled. I saw the bandages on Chris’s face

Oh, hey Seb. Um, (y/n)’s stuff is in the drier,” Chris said.

“I think we need to talk,” I said as I grabbed his shirt and walked him back into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

“What is up with you?” he asked as he eyes widened.

“You didn’t tell me girlfriend the condom broke?!” I shouted before punching him.

“What the hell?!” Chris yelled.

“You don’t leave that kind of fucking detail out!” I added as I jumped on his and through a few more punches. Chris landed a few good ones himself before we both were too tired to continue. I sat on a chair while Chris sat on the couch.

“Why didn’t you tell her?” I asked as I felt my black eye.

“I was scared,” he sighed before flinching because of his split lip.

“What do you think I am, huh? I’m terrified to be a dad,” I said as tears came to my eyes.

“You have her by your side Seb. She’s prepared and dreamed of this time of her life ever since she was small. Don’t fuck it up for her. Be by her side and help her,” Chris said.

“Chris, what if I fuck up or don’t know what to do?” I ask as tears freely fell down my face.

“We call Tom,” he said.

“Poor Tom, we call him for everything,” I chuckled.

“Why are you even worrying about this now? We just found out she’s pregnant; shouldn’t this sort of freaking out be saved for when the baby is about to come?” Chris laughed.

“Yeah, I’m sorry man for kinda showing up and beating the crap out of you,” I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

“In truth, I’d do the same,” Chris said.

“Oh hey, who’s Emily by the way?” I asked remembering who he thought I was before I attacked him.

“A person you don’t want to meet,” Chris said.

“Alright,” I said.

“Hey, shouldn’t you go to (y/n)? You’ve been gone a while,” Chris said. I looked at the clock and it was late extremely late.

“Right, I’ll see you later. Sorry again for the beating,” I said before leaving.

“No prob man,” Chris said as he shut the door. I rolled my eyes at how fast we came to terms before I ran into someone and spilt their coffee over them.

“Oh, sorry,” I said.

“It’s no problem handsome, but I think you owe me a new coffee,” the dark haired girl giggled. I looked down and blushed as I noticed her boobs nearly spilling out from her top.

“O-oh how much I owe you, miss…” I asked her as I brought out my wallet.

“Emily, but you just owe me a date,” she smirked.

“Sorry I have a pregnant girlfriend,” I said.

“Pity, the fun we’d have. Call me if you get bored with them,” she said as she placed a card in my back pocket.

“Not likely,” I said as I gave her the card back and walked out of the building.


	9. But What's That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your Outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/first_ultrasound/set?id=157009824
> 
> Chris's Outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e8/2a/7f/e82a7feaff123f03f50766657453e9c3.jpg
> 
> Seb's Outfit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a3/a1/b6/a3a1b6c1bc931e240b7448b2e9a7b519.jpg
> 
> Tom's Outfit: http://cdn04.cdn.justjared.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/hiddleston-normal/tom-hiddleston-i-want-to-play-a-normal-character-in-a-movie-03.jpg

Today was the day of the ultra sound, by your, Seb, and Chris’s reasoning. You were ready to see your baby. You’ve been gaining weight at a fast pace and none of your clothes really fit.

“Thank you Mr. Hiddleston for getting me pants that fit,” you said to Tom as you walked out of the bedroom.

“I’m not having my niece or nephew squished by your pants,” he said as he walked up to you and placed a hand on your every growing bump.

“I like my pants,” you pouted.

“Hey guys, Chris is here,” Seb said with a smile. You smiled back at him and looked at his left eye. The black eye was finally gone.

_“Oh my god Sebastian what happened?!” you shouted when your boyfriend came into the house with his suitcase, a black eye, and a cut cheek._

_“Heh, you should see the other guy,” he chuckled._

_“Sebastian, who did this to you?” you said as you got a bag of ice and a damp washcloth._

_“I-it was my fault,” he said in shame._

_“What do you mean love?” you asked as you gently pressed the ice to his eye._

_“I went to see Chris,” he said._

_“Did he do this to you?!” you asked in horror._

_“No. I-I kinda socked him in the face first,” he said. Your lips pursed and your eyes held the ‘you-are-a-fucking-idiot’ look in them._

_“Does Chris look worse than you?” you asked._

_“Yeah,” he said ashamed._

_“Then you can take of this,” you said before slipping into some uggs and grabbing your purse._

_“What?” Seb asked._

_“Chris obviously needs more help than you right now, since you decided to go over to his place and beat the crap out of him!” you snapped before leaving._

_“Hello?” Chris groaned when he answered the phone._

_“Hey,” you said._

_“(y/n), you should be asleep,” he said._

_“I heard Seb beat the crap out of you and I’m driving to your place now,” you said._

_“(y/n), you don’t have to,” he said._

_“No I feel terrible,” you said._

_“(y/n),” he sighed._

_“I’ll be there in ten Chris,” you said before hanging up._

“(y/n), come on, you wanna see your baby right?” Tom asked as he started to lead you from the house.

“Hmm? Oh, right,” you said as you smiled.

“Come on babe,” Seb said as he took your hand. You thought you heard Tom sigh as he locked your apartment, but when you looked back at him he had a full smile.

“You okay Tom?” you asked as he walked into the elevator with you and Seb.

“Perfectly fine,” he said.

“Come on then,” you said as you smiled back at him. Tom held your free had and kissed your cheek causing you to laugh. Seb squeezed your hand a little tighter before kissing your hand. Grinning, you waited in the elevator until the short ride was over before walking out to Chris’s car.

“Hey,” he said as he hugged you.

“Hi,” you mumbled into his shoulder.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” you said.

“Yeah you are,” Tom chuckled as he held open the passenger door for you.

“Thank you sir, but I can sit in the back,” you said.

“You hate the back seat,” Seb, Tom, and Chris said together.

“Alright I’m going,” you said as you climbed into the front seat. Once your door was closed Chris got into the driver’s seat, Tom behind him, and Seb behind you so he could place a hand on your shoulder.

“They’re gonna be a big baby,” Chris said as your sweater tightened over your abdomen just enough to show your bump.

“It might be more than one,” Tom said.

“Maybe,” you said with a tiny smile as you rubbed a hand along your bump.

“I swear it’s a girl,” Sebastian said.

“Nope a boy,” Chris said.

“Explain,” Seb said.

“The glow, it gives off a boy feel,” he said.

“Nah, Missy here has gotten sweeter, it’s a girl,” Seb countered with a squeeze your shoulder.

“Tommy, tie breaker please,” you said.

“I say both,” he chuckled. You turned and looked back at him.

“Really, you're going with twins?” you chuckled.

“Yep,” Tom said with confidence.

“Seb, Chris? You two have gotten pretty quiet,” you said as you looked at your ex and your boyfriend. Seb had a goofy grin and wide eyes, but Chris had gone pale and looked like he was about to pass out.

“Chris, you wanna pull over and let someone else drive? You look ill,” you said as you placed a hand on his leg.

“I’m fine,” he croaked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He park and got out with the other guys. When you went to open your door you noticed Chris, Seb, and Tom all holding the handle and glaring at each other.

“Um… Can I come out guys?” you asked as you tapped on the window. Tom and Chris pulled back and Seb opened your door.

“Thanks,” you said. Seb held you hand as Chris and Tom walked behind you. The hospital gloomed over you and your anxiety started acting up.

“Calm down. We’re all here for you,” Tom said as he rubbed your shoulder.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Chris reassured.

“Thanks guys,” you said as you looked at all of them.

_“I don’t wanna go to the hospital,” you sobbed in the car with Tom and Chris._

_“Baby, it’s just a blood test and a shot or two,” Chris said._

_“No needles,” you cried. Your anxiety was killing you and Chris and Tom know they have two minutes before you bolt from the car and run away. Chris took you by surprised and kissed you as Tom bolted from the car; your shock disappeared as you kissed back._

_You don’t know how long had passed before Tom came back and carried you to the hospital while you were still in a kissing daze. You didn’t even feel the needles puncture your skin as Chris trailed his fingers over your hand giving off small sparks. When you three walked out you snapped out of it and realized what happen._

_“Bastards,” you pouted._

_“Hey, it worked didn’t it?” Chris chuckled. You rolled your eyes and pouted in the car ride._

“No,” you said suddenly and digging your heels into the ground.

“(y/n), we’re gonna see the babies,” Seb said with pleading eyes. Chris took him aside to talk with him as Tom made you look at him.

“(y/n), they’re gonna put that cool gel on your tum and look for the babies, all of us are going in with you and won't let them hurt you,” he said as he cupped your face and wiped your tears away.

“But-” you whimpered.

“And if you do this I promise we’ll go out to breakfast where ever you want,” he said.

“And baby shopping all three of you,” you pout with tears in your eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” Tom said as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead before leading you inside. Chris and Seb followed and checked you in as Tom held you and kept you calm.

“Ms. (y/l/n),” the nurse called. Your voice escaped you and you froze.

“Here,” Seb called as Tom helped follow you to the examination room.

“Ms. (y/l/n), you just need to relax so the baby doesn’t stress out as well,” the nurse said. You took a deep breath and relaxed.

“Sorry, I don’t have a good relationship with hospitals,” you chuckled.

“It’s alright, we just advise you stay calm and stress free for your baby,” the nurse said as she started typing on a computer.

“Got it. Chris, Seb, you got it?” you said to the pair.

“Why don’t you ever call Tom out?” Seb pouted.

“Have you ever seen Tom make me upset?” you said as you relax in the chair.

“No,” Chris and Seb said.

“Haha, alright. Well who is the father?” the nurse asked.

“I am,” Chris and Seb said.

“It’s complicated,” you groaned. The nurse nodded.

“Who’s the boyfriend?” she asked.

“I am,” Seb said as he stepped forward.

“Alright, you’re gonna sit in that chair right next to your girlfriend and hold her hand. You two gentile meant can sit against the wall where you can see the monitor,” she instructed. The boys went to their spots as you lifted your sweater a bit.

“I love you,” Seb said as he kissed your forehead. You gasped at the cool gel causing the boys to tense before relaxing.

“A protective pack you got here,” she chuckled before putting the sonogram on you. You watched the scream before a little blob and a heartbeat came up.

“Seb, Chris, Tom,” you choked as tear filled your eyes.

“There is your baby,” the nurse said.

“They're perfect,” Chris said as he patted your leg. You smiled at him, but looked back at the monitor when the nurse muttered something.

“But what’s that?” and another sound filled the room.


	10. Thud

You gripped Seb’s hand tighter.

“What’s wrong with them?” Tom asked.

“Well it seems like there is maybe one or two more babies,” she smiled.

“Triplets?” Chris asked. The nurse nodded.

*THUD*

You looked down and saw Sebastian on the floor. Looking up at Chris he didn’t look any better.

“Don’t pass out Evans,” you said.

*THUD*

“Damn it,” you groaned and looked at Tom.

“I’m ok sweetheart,” he smiled.

“I’ll get some guys to help them come too,” the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

“Tom why is my life becoming more complicated?!” you whimpered. A few large male nurses carried Seb and Chris away to a room somewhere else.

“Sweetie you have always been though and gotten through these type of things,” Tom said as he cleaned up your belly from the goo.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared or stressed or confused,” you said as you looked up at him.

“He just remember that you’ll never be alone again,” Tom stated with a pleading forcefulness in his voice. You smiled and hugged him close with teary eyes.

“Shh I got you tough girl,” Tom mumbled into your hair as he clutched you close.

…

You were sitting between Chris and Seb’s beds with Tom across from you going over a cross word with you.

“Mm where am I?” Seb groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey there mister,” you smiled as you got up and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Triplets?” he whispered. You smiled and nodded as you brushed the hair from his face,

“Yeah babe,” you smiled as you nuzzled his hair. Tears sprung into his eyes and he hugged you close.

“I promise that I’ll be with you four through the best and the worse of it all,” he said into your shirt. You smiled and hugged his head and kissed the top.

“Calm down and rest,” you smiled as you laid him back down in the hospital bed.

Tom’s POV

_‘Why couldn’t she look at me that way?’_

Chris’s POV

_‘Why can’t she love me like that again?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i'll update longer chapters soon!


	11. I'm sorry!!

Hello everyone in so sorry that I haven't updated. I promise a chapter soon. Either tomorrow or the next day I swear. So sorry for my absence I'll update. 

Thx  
Mary


	12. Swatches, Ice Cream, and Whispers

“How do you feel about this color?” you asked Seb as you held up a swatch of light yellow.

“I was thinking more of this,” he said as he held up a light green.

“I thought blue,” Chris added.

“Light purple?” Tom said.

“Gimme,” you said to Tom. He chuckled and handed it to you.

“Ooo with the light gray!” you grinned as you grabbed a light gray swatch.

“And the dark maple cribs,” Tom added.

“Oh my god yes!” you smiled as you hugged Tom.

“I feel like we didn’t need to come,” Chris whispered to Seb.

“Same, think they notice if we left?” Seb suggested.

“Yes we would. Who else is going to carry everything?” you said as you linked your arms with Tom and off towards other baby items.

\---Seb’s POV---

“So how’s house hunting going?” Chris asked.

“It’s good. The doctor said that we shouldn’t move though since it’s stressful on (y/n),” I said.

“But she’s too stubborn to listen,” Chris chuckled.

“She says that we won't fully move until the babies are born. So it’s our job, under the watchful eye of Tom, to set up the house,” I laughed lightly as we followed after the pair.

“So have you picked a place?” he asked.

“Yeah, nice place. Gated community, three floors, attic and basement, great community watch, six bedrooms, bathroom in each of them then two separate bathrooms for when people come over. There is a room for you and one for Tom, then all the kids can have their own rooms when they are old enough,” I listed as Chris and I looked at strollers.

“Still going to go on runs,” Chris asked.

“Yeah,” I said.

“Swap who takes two and who takes one?” Chris asked.

“Hey Tom?” I called.

“Yes?” are you going to come on morning runs with us?” I asked.

“Sometimes,” he shrugged.

“Four different strollers?” Chris asked as we saw a few that we could run with.

“I think that is good,” I said as we both wrote down the tags of the ones we want.

“I have to ask you. So you think that we’re going to have more girls than boys, boys than girl, all boys or all girls?” Chris asked.

“Two boys and a little girl,” (y/n) shouted over her shoulder.

“Nope two girls and one boy,” Tom said.

“I don’t care as long as they are happy and healthy,” I said as I kissed (y/n)’s cheek.

“Awe sap,” she chuckled as she slapped my chest playfully.

“Ew gross,” Chris gagged as he rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

“Dork,” (y/n) laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Come now kids,” Tom said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Her face suddenly went pale as her hand covered her mouth.

“We are in the middle of the store equal distance for wither bathroom. Chris, stay here with the cart Seb you can too if you want. Let’s go sweetie,” Tom said as he glided against the floor to usher (y/n) to the bathroom.

“You gonna go?” Chris asked.

“Tom got it, I tried to help at home, but he won’t let me try and help. He says he got it,” I sighed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chris asked.

“He’s worse than a guard dog. I can barely get close to her! He basically sleeps with her. Do you know how many nights I spend alone in bed while he has her cuddling up with him,” I growl.

“I know the feeling. While filming the Avengers she spent basically twenty-four seven with her. You long for her, but now you also long for the feeling of her bump huh? I feel the same,” Chris said as he picked up a little pink pacifier.

“I gotcha man, but you’re taking it better than I am,” I chuckled.

“How so?” Chris asked.

“The punching bag is well loved,” I chuckled.

“Just tell her about it. She’ll understand,” Chris said. I sighed and leaned against the cart.

“Ugg,” I groaned.

“Wanna get and ice cream little buddy?” Chris chuckled.

“Yes,” I pouted. He patted my back. When they return we’ll go get ice cream,” Chris smiled. I chuckled and smiled.

\---Your POV---

“Guys we’ve done enough for today. (y/n) just wants to go home,” Tom said as you leaned into his side. Dizziness, headaches, and nausea plagued you at the moment and you just wanted a shower and your bed.

“Awe sweetheart,” Seb said as he held you. you clung to him and whimpered.

“We’ll check out and take my car back to your place. You take her home Seb,” Chris said. you nodded and Seb agreed.

“Let’s get you home and to the shower ok?” your boyfriend said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and lead you to his truck.

“We’re going to keep the truck right?” you asked him. It was nothing special, just a busted up pick-up truck, but you loved it.

“Sure we can,” he smiled as he drove you home.

“Seb?” you asked as you walked into your apartment.

“Yes?” he asked as he shut the front door.

“Take a bath with me?” you asked shyly.

“Of course,” he blushed. You grinned and took his hand leading him to your bathroom.

…

“Look at this,” Seb chuckled as he ran a hand over your bump.

“Three little guys in there,” you smiled as you leaned back into him.

“I haven’t gotten to feel it since Tom got here,” he sighed.

“Shit I did it again huh?” you asked.

“Did what?” Seb asked.

“Spent so much time with Tom you feel uncared for,” you said as you held his hands.

“No, not at all. I just miss you,” he whispered into your ear.

“Tonight I’m sleeping with you. I miss how you talk in your sleep,” you giggled.

“I don’t talk in my sleep,” Seb pouted.

“Right, sure you don’t,” you laughed.

“Says the one who mutters in her sleep,” Seb teased.

“Do not!” you gasped.

“Do too,” he chuckled as he washed your hair.

“I would be more made if you washing my hair didn’t feel so good,” you smiled as you rubbed his knee.

“I love you (y/n),” he whispered.

“I love you too,” you whispered back.

\---Tom’s POV---

“Rude, they knew were coming back,” I chuckled.

“Yeah, want to go grab food with flavor so it doesn’t cause (y/n) to vomit at the smell?” Chris asked.

“Yesh sure, I’ll leave a note,” I sighed. He went out to the car and I wrote my small note. I remember when she would take baths with me. I desperately wanted her to see me as more than that boy she grew up with, but I doubt that will ever happen.

“I love you (y/n), even if you don’t know how much,” I whispered as I left her apartment sadly.


End file.
